guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
General collectors (Kaineng City)
The Marketplace Attendant Nashu 5 Putrid Cysts *Dirks, max damage (piercitf), req 9 dagger, +20% damage while hexed *Hypnotic Staff, max damage (chaos) and energy, req 9 illusion, 20 FC/FR illusion *Blood Knife, max energy, 20% +1 blood, health +30 *Fire Staff, max damage (fire) and energy, req 9 fire, 20% FC/FR fire *Healing Rod, max damage (fire), req 9 favor, 20% FR healing, +5 energy <50% *Dadao Sword, max damage (slashing), req 9 sword, damage +15% enchanted *Shortbow, max damage (piercing), req 9 marksmanship, damage +15% >50% *Restoration Focus, max energy, req 9 restoration, armor +5 while enchanted, health +45 while enchanted Senji's Corner Sakai 5 Celestial Essences *Dirks, max damage (piercing), req 9 dagger mastery, damage +15% while enchanted *Gemstone Staff, max damage (chaos), req 9 domination, 20% FC/FR domination *Bleached Skull, max energy, req 9 death, 20% FC/FR death *Dadao Sword, max damage (slashing), req 9 sword, damage +15% >50% *Shortbow, max damage (piercing), req 9 marksmanship, damage +20% while hexed *Spawning Staff, max damage (lightning), req 9 spawning, 20% FC/FR spawning Xaquang Skyway Yu Lae 5 vermin hides *Bone Idol, max energy, req 9 curses, curses +1 20%, health +30 *Air Staff, max lightning damage and energy, req 9 air, 20 FC/FR air *Holy Rod, max fire damage, req 9 favor, 20% FR favor, energy +5 <50% *Melon Hammer, max blunt damage, req 9 hammer, damage +20% <50% *Longbow, max piercing damage, req 9 marksmanship, damage +15% while in a stance *Ceremonial Cauldron, max energy, req 9 spawning, 20 FC/FR spawning Zun Ku Corridor Adept Bishu 5 Soul Stones *Jeweled Chalice, max energy, req 9 inspiration, 20 FC/FR inspiration *Bone Staff, max damage (cold) and energy, req 9 death, 20 FC/FR death *Storm Artifact, max energy, req 9 air magic, 20% +1 air, health +30 *Healing Staff, max damage (fire) and energy, req 9 favor, 20/20 FC/FR healing *Melon Hammer, max damage, req 9 hammer, damage +15% while in a stance *Recurve Bow, max damage (piercing), req 9 marksmanship, damage +15% while in a stance Dae Waeng 5 putrid cysts *Dirks, max damage (piercing), req 9 dagger mastery, damage +20 while hexed *Bleached Skull, max energy, req 9 death, 20% +1 death, health +30 *Fire Wand, max damage (fire), req 9 fire, 20% FR fire, +5 energy <50% *Divine Symbol, max energy, req 9 favor, 20% FC/FR favor *Cleaver, max damage, req 9 axe, damage +15% >20% *Ceremonial Cauldron, max energy, req 9 spawning, 20% +1 spawning, health +30 Shenzhun Tunnels Jung Zeng just outside of Maatu Keep 5 jade bracelets *Butterfly Knives, max slashing damage, reqs 9 dagger, damage +15% vs hexed foes *Jeweled Chalice, max energy, reqs 9 inspiration, inspiration +1 20%, health +30 *Flame Artifact, max energy, reqs 9 fire, energy +15, energy regen -1, helath +30 *Protective Staff, max fire damage, max energy, 20 FC/FR procetion prayers *Recurve Bow, max piercing damage, reqs 9 marksmanship, damage +15% vs hexed foes *Restoration Focus, max energy, req 9 restoration, restoration +1 20%, health +30 Kiishen southwest corner, by the dwayna shrine and the entrance to Nahpui Quarter 5 plague idols *Butterfly Knives, max slashing damage, reqs 9 dagger, damage +15% while in a stance *Inscribed Chakram, max energy, reqs 9 domination, domination +1 20%, health +30 *Pronged Rod, max damage, reqs 9 blood, 20% FC blood, energy +5 <50% *Wooden Buckler, max armor, req 9 tactics, helath +45 while in stance, damage -2 while in stance *Longbow, max piercing damage, reqs 9 marksmanship, damage +15% >50% *Channeling Focus, max energy, req 9 channeling, channeling +1 20%, health +30 Pongmei Valley just outside of Boreas Seabed 2 guardian mosses *Butterfly Knives, max slashing damage, req 9 dagger, damage +15% >50% *Gazing Scepter, max chaos damage, req domination, 20% FR domination, energy +5 >50% *Bone Idol, max energy, req curses, curses +1 20%, health +30 *Wooden Buckler, max armor, req 9 tactics, helath +45 while enchanted, damage -2 while enchanted *Shortbow, max piercing damage, req 9 marksmanship, damage +15% vs hexed foes *Ritualist Cane, max lightning damage, req 9 channeling, 20% FR channeling, energy +5 <50%